Burn with Me
by GoldenRose17
Summary: In a large city anything is possible: underground jobs, scandels, secrets, lies, ect. All these ties entangle together and a silent war explodes in the city. All starting with a burned orphange ten years ago. Mature AU Most Naru charries
1. The start

Heyo~ I know the first chapter is a tad odd...But trust me, it will be a much smoother style from here on out. I had to write it like this so later on in the story, things will come together smoother.

* * *

Everyone has bad days. They just happen, like weeds spourting up in the lush grass. In a sudden flash, a whole day can change, or even, a whole life.

"Sakura.. where are my car keys?"

The girl looked up from the paper her mother left on the table, smiling as her eyes met that of her mothers. "Don't worry mom, I'm gonna walk, I am meeting some friends today. Remember? My first hour is away on that school trip" As the girl spoke, she turmed the page, frowning as she read an article on some theft in the local area. She merely rolled her eyes, teal hue holding disinterest. She stood from the chair and flashed her mother a last smile before grabbing her bag. "I'll call as soon as I reach the shop!~"

"Alright dear.. Behave!" The older woman gave a soft smile, leaning in the doorway as she watched the girl head down towards the street to town. The woman merely shook her head, not turning in till the pink haired child was out of sight. "Children these days.. heh~"

"Tob'..oui I hope that kid didn' cause no trouble" A small sigh escaped the blonde male as he shook his head, leaning against the wall of the building. It was early morning, not much was really going on, causing Deidara to already be bored. Only a few people were walking around, none to really catch his attention. The boy rolled his eyes, leaning there, wishing for something till he saw a young girl pass. Blinking, he watched the girl a moment before a thin smirk crosses his lips. Pushing off the wall, he follows her for a few moments, frowning when he notices her turning into a cafe. With a sigh, he takes a quick step her, grabbing the doorknob before the girl, giving her a soft smile. " Hey~"

The girl frowned and looked at the boy, confusion written on her face. With a chuckle, Deidara opened the door for the girl, blue eyes watching over her. The girl stared at him a moment before smiling in return, thanking him. The teen merely shrugged, placing a hand on her back as he led her in, though as he did his fingers slid in to her purse, snatching up the small wallet and placing it in his back pocket. Thanking him, the girl flushed and quickly moved over to her friends. Casting her a loose smile, he let the door closed and merely headed back down the street with a chuckle. So easy women were.

"There he is.." The man mumbled to himself, eyes narrowing as he watched his target flee away form his partner. He wasn't going to get awya that easy. With a light smirk, his took off after the man, trying to make up the last space between them. He was so _close_ he could almost see the envolope in his hands. "Get back here!" With a weak grown he pushed as hard as he could, noting this brat could run damn fast!

He lost sight of the man then. No, he didn't, the man just fell. He saw as he scampered to his feet, shoved the one who also stood down again and took off. Giving a angry shout of angry, he plundged after him, not even bothering to look at the falling blonde teen boy. He was only focused on the man. Shame too. If he had looked, he would have noticed hte confused boy now held an envolope in his hand. The boy merely shrugged though and leaves the scene, this time with two 'stolen' prizes.


	2. Unaware

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" A sharp snap of 'shut up' caused the blond to give a long sigh, resting her chin in her hands. "Sakura, it was only a wallet! You will find it again.." Ino gave the tearing girl a soft smile, a hand rubbing her back. Opting to not return for the rest of the day, after learning the young girl's wallet was missing, they decided to hide out in a small book store. They rested in the back, sitting on some couches where customers could relax. Of course this wasn't how Ino had planned the day, but things never went the right way anyhow. Sighing again, she casted her other friend a smile, mouthing a soft 'sorry'. The older girl didn't mind at all, shaking her head and stroking Sakura's hair.

"Hey, look on the bright side! At least if we get caught now, we have an excuse! Besides I got payed on Friday. I can buy you a new one, ok?" The sobbing girl finally lifted her head, red tinted eyes looking at the girl. Though it was a kind gesture, it still made her shake her head.

"I don't care about the wallet...well ok I do.. but it had _everything!_ My ID, house keys, all my cards and cash.." Her words fell silent and she merely sniffled, leaning on Ino who hugged her tight. The girl frowned to TenTen, who merely shrugged, no longer looking at them. Her attention had been stolen out the window and she wore a soft frown. Both Ino and Sakura seemed to notice, for they both found themselves staring at the girl. TenTen was usually the outgoing, calm one of them. At the moment, she wore a hard frown, almost glaring at whatever she was looking at. Ino frowned and looked over her shoulder, seeing a couple walk into the ice cream store beside their own. Confused, the blond looked back at TenTen, asking curiously what was wrong.

"... Let's go buy shakes." Not explaining more, she stood and motioned the pair to follow. Sakura wiped the few tears left on her lashes and gathered her stuff with Ino's help, rushing to follow the older girl. Leaving the book shop and rounded the corner, Ino patting Sakura's hand, reassuring the girl that her mother wouldn't be mad, and helping her keep up with TenTen. As they walked in, their friend quickly led them to a table, one that rather hidden from the rest. Finally fed up, Ino crossed her arms and demanded TenTen talk already. The brunette looked at them both a moment before rolling her eyes and pointing towards the line, where everyone had their backs to them. At first The two girls didn't see, but Ino did which led her to gasp a moment later. Sakura frowned, not seeing it at first. Finally though, she spotted the couple they meant.

"Hey! Isn't that S-"

Both girls covered Sakura's mouth, giving a harsh 'shh!'. The girl gave a squeak, then giggled, grabbing both their hands. She understood now and pulled their hands away, silently peering over the counter at the pair. It was a boy from school, Shikamaru. He wasn't even in uniform like the girls, just mere street clothes. What he did have with him though, was a girl. She was dressed simple like him, her long red hair spilling over her shoulders as she bowed her head forward with a laugh. Ino frowned, looking at TenTen. "What the hell? I thought Shikamaru was with that Temari chick!"

"Actually they broke up-"

Ino blinked at Sakura then frowned at the brunette. "Why didn't you tell me? Aren't you and Temari like... best friends? Come on girl! You have to keep me up to date with information like this!" She gave a wide grin, while the other girl frowned. Ino ignored it though, lost in her own world.

"Guys that's-"

"Doesn't mean he's on the market. Temari would have told me if they broke up.. he must be cheating on her! That asshole.. He's gonna get a damn ear full from me once that little daisy leaves"

"Her name isn't daisy it's-"

"Shikamaru wouldn't cheat.. trust me, he's _way_ to lazy to actually even try to handle two girls at once. I dated him remember? ... I wonder who that girl is though."

"She looks like a gangster with those boy clothes.. She isn't from around here-"

"GUYS!" Sakura stood, slammed her hands on the table. The two girls started, staring at their friend in shock, as was a few around them. The short haired girl flushed and whispered a soft sorry before taking her seat, motioning them both to lean in. "Geeze, you two never shut up!" With an annoyed sigh, the girl tucked her dyed locks behind her ear, smiling. "Her name is Tayuya. She was part of that group Sasuke use to run around with. She lives around here.." Sakura paused and glanced at the pair before looking back. "I met here before.. she's kinda rough, but she knows Shikamaru. Last time we talked, I got a text and she mentioned they were old friends."

When she finally stopped talked, the two girls wore red faces, both looking away. Sakura merely laughed, shaking her head. "Come on.. let's leave them alone? I bet they are just catching up" With her words, the pair was reassured and soon left the shop, in hopes of finding something better to do. Though TenTen did look back once, shaking her head. The pink haired girl merely sighed, grabbing her arm and tugged her along. "Come ON, I am sure Temari didn't tell you for a reason!"

"...Yeah, you're right! Anyways, let's go buy you a new wallet." With an agreement form all, the girl's headed toward the outlet center.

They left swiftly, a bit unaware of their surroundings just as Sakura had been that morning. On the bench where they passed, a man silently watched them. Standing, he turned away from the girl's and headed the opposite way, chuckling as he shook his head. "Such a sweet girl...pretty too. Shame" Sighing softly, he fished his phone from his pocket. "Oui, I got the girl in the area"

* * *

This chapter taught me something. I hate writing girls.  
I HATEHATEHATEHATEHATE IT

ANYWAYS 8D

Enjoy this shit chapter. The Shika/Tayu thing comes around around again.. and yes, the girl's were being stalked. Wonderful isn't it? 8D

Next time it's back to Deidara (thank god a boy) 


	3. Package

"Ya' home! I missed you Senpaaaai!"

There was a loud curse and a bit of wrestling between the pair of males before they fell to the ground. Deidara shot his friend a harsh glare before it lightened and he lightly ruffled up his friend's dark locks. He was only gone the afternoon, but he got this response when he was only gone for ten minutes, really this kid was something else. After a moment he shoved the boy off, grabbing up his items he dropped and moving them to the small table then had in the home. He looked up at his friend, grinning happily to him. "I got some good stuff this time.. check it, loaded wallet this time" He lifted the wallet and dumped the contents on to the table surface.

Tobi watched eagerly beside him, his eyes wide as he gazed over all the items with a childish glee in his eyes. "Oh damn Sempai, you got lots this time!" The boy quickly plucked up some of the money, folding it before he started to look around the room for the tin they hid the cash in. Deidara glanced at the boy only once before focusing back on the items on the table. There were many things, but the one that caught his eyes most was the girl's student ID. It was interesting the picture; this young girl had quite the look to her. Deidara wasn't usually into the chicks with dyed hair, but this one seemed to do it very well. Her hair was a soft shade of pink, and not that obnoxious neon, but more a sweet cheery blossom shade. It was cut short though, the locks falling past her chin but not enough to brush her shoulders. It was her eyes that caught him the most though. Those green eyes, they were almost turquoise, they suited her wonderfully. So bright, they compared with her perky smiles and the bold look in them made him think back to their own meeting. They only spoke for brief moments, but yes, he greatly approved of this girl's appearance.

Tobi leaned against the boy's shoulder, smiling lightly as he looks up at Deidara. "She is really pretty Sempai, I guess she takes after her mothers." The boy received a confused look, and he returned one as well. "what? She looks like her mother! She's always in the papers.." To prove his point, Tobi found a paper and placed it before the boy, pointing to the article about the Mayor. The man's last name was that of the ID card. "He has a daughter our age, so that must be her.. ya' are really risky Sempai!"

Deidara only gave a light nod at Tobi spoke, distracted by his thoughts. That was really the Mayor's daughter? That fact was very interesting, and it made a plan start to blossom in Deidara's mind. With a think smirk, he plucked up the wallet and gazed over at Tobi with his widely mischief smile. The boy merely gazed at the other curiously, confused by the man's reaction. When Tobi looked up at him though, Deidara found himself no longer lost by his thoughts, and instead cupping the other's face lightly. "Ya didn't bandage up.." The boy before him suddenly flushed, giving some rushed words that merely went ignored. Giving a scolding expression, he sat the male down and fumbled around a moment before grabbing the tape they stole a while back. "Tob', I told ya, ya gotta wear the patch.." Tobi closed his eyes at the words, silently letting Deidara place a large black patch over the left side of his face. The male lifted a hand to touch the area but it was slapped away, once more earning a soft scolding. It made Tobi smile this time though, he loved getting Deidara annoyed.

" I don' like wearin' in.."

"Ya gotta, you dumbass.. don' want it getting' infected right?" Merely rolling his eyes, Deidara ruffled the boy's hair and pushed an apple into the other's hands. "Eat up.. I got somethin' hatchin' that might just be our ticket" Those words were enough to make Tobi finally sit still and listen, his curiosity grabbed. They had been trying ot earn their break for a while, through numerous tasks and schemes. Things had been even harder lately, struggling to keep up money. The nun had often told them they were always welcome at the shelter, but Deidara refused. He couldn't take Tobi to a place like that, to a place where he would get mocked for that childhood accident, no instead he had created a safe haven for the child here. Their safe haven was going to be evicted by the end of the year though, so they were struggling hard to find some money so they could find a new home and not be forced into a shelter. They weren't children anymore, no one was going to pity them. Perhaps that is why Deidara was so sure stuck on this plan, because it was their last hope, or perhaps it was just the blonde's hard addiction to trouble that made him want to go through with it. Either way, the words fell from him with much excitement and chilled confidence.

" We are going to kidnap the girl"

The man watched the house silently, dark rings painted under his eyes from the nights that passed with him never laying down. It was the fourth night, it was crazy. His back was pressed to the pole that held a light a few feet ahead, a hand pressed on his stomach. It growled lightly in frustration, but the man couldn't risk leaving now. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, dropping that package into the boy's hands. He was just so scared, ithey/i were so close..

His sigh filled the silent air, tugging his hood tight over his head. The man wasn't going to risk exposing himself, not at a vital time like this. He couldn't go home, they knew the address, and he couldn't go to any place that was public. Public buildings had camera's, that is how they caught him the last night. Fuck this was crazy! The man wasn't even sure who ithey/i were, but he knew they meant business. The worn man rubbed his aching torso, eyes never leaving the house. When the terrified man threw the package at the teenager, he didn't realize how much risk he put the other at till the moment had already passed. That is why he followed the teenager home, and had been watching the building ever since. The wanted man was sure they were close by, they always were. The reason they weren't attacking was because they wanted to know where the package was as well, somehow they figured out he didn't have it. Now all he had to worry about was getting to the boy before they did, and warn him to get rid of the sinister thing. All he had to do was wait and pray; and hope his body didn't collapse from the lack of sleep.

It was a warm afternoon that next day, when Deidara found himself dressed smarter then the usual grim cloth he tossed on. A clean, white tee with a lean black jacket tossed over it and finished with some new jeans. They were nice clothes; they even felt nice and new, probably because the teenage had stolen them that morning with his room-mate. The thought didn't bother him though, instead his mind was focused on his destination. As he walked towards the large, elegant door, the boy grew slightly nervous. The male was almost tempted to turn back, but instead kept his ground till he was knocking on the girl's door lightly. He swallowed faintly, hoping his slight clean up was enough to give himself a proper image, despite his rather long hair. The door was answered not soon after his knock, and before him stood a rather lovely woman. The teenager stared for a moment, surprised. Tobi had not been wrong, the attractive girl took after her mother, who was nothing short of beautiful. As shameful as the thoughts were, this was a milf if Deidara had ever seen one.

Shoving away his testosterone fueled thoughts, he forced up a pleasant smile and kept his thumbs hooked on his belt-loops. Clearing his through, he finally spoke up. "Hey.." It was soft, something rare for the rather obnoxiously loud male. The male looked away, suddenly the nervous feeling returning. Shit, he was messing up, he would have to fix up quick before she-

"Are you one of my daughter's friends? I have never seen you.. " She spoke in a soft manner, but bold, as a woman who lived with some power should. It made Deidara ease up some, and the smile return to his face. He lightly shook his head, suddenly blurting out the words before he could think of a more mannered way to put them.

"I found your keys" As soon as the words ushered from his lips, the male had to fight the burning feeling in his cheeks and gave a nervous laugh. "I-I mean your daughter's yeah.. my pal works down at the police station, and they got their hands on this wallet…" The boy withdraw the item from his pocket, rather nerviously holding it out to the woman, though she made no advance towards taking it. Instead, she merely gave the slightest smile that made Deidara's head spin, and called out in that voice of her's again. In a moment's time, her daughter was by her side, and for the second time those bright eyes were gazing at him curiously. Merely touching her daughter's shoulder, the woman nodded to Deidara and slipped back into the inner part of the house. This merely left them, and alone when Sakura closed the door and stepped towards the blond.

".. Haven't I met you before? .. the other day!" The pink haired girl offered a smile, tucking some short strands behind her ear. Deidara gave a bit of a confused look, lost as to why the girl would bother to remember him. Instead, he held the wallet out and offered a light smile to a girl. He repeated the same story, of how his friend is a rookie cop and they caught some guy with a few wallets on him. Deidara had offered to return this one, since it was on his way home. The girl had taken the wallet, and after looking instead to find only the cash gone, she let out a cry and gave the boy a tight hug. Deidara was startled, but laughed and patted her back.

"Friendly aren't you!" His smile was now a grin, holding a gloved hand out to the girl. "My name is Deidara.. and you are Sakura~? Nice name.." At his words, the girl flushed and gave a a rather bashful smile as she took the male's hand. She thanked him lightly, and gazed once at her house before back at the boy's blue eyes and asked if he really was heading home. The boy debated a moment before softly shaking his head, glancing away as he replied with "I do remember ya' from the coffee shop.. I recognized you in the ID.. guess I wanted to do something nice for a sweet girl." His response seemed to go over well, for the girl was looking at him with surpise, but also interest.

" Well, you are certainly kind to come all the way down here just to return this! Between this, and being so kind to open a door? You are a star boy aren't you~?"

"I wouldn' really go that far.."

The girl only smiled, and gave a thoughtful look. "Perhaps I can pay you back.. Is it a reward you were looking for when you came here?"

"Certainly. That coffee shop, tomorrow at six"

"What?"

"My reward. Tomorrow at six, join me for coffee~"

The girl stared at the boy for a long moment, flushing as he gave a weak wave and trudges down the path that winded down to the road. The girl merely watched the boy till he was out of sight, then rushed back into her home, phone in hand as she excitedly called Ino. "Ino! The weirdest thing just happened!"

Deidara hummed lightly as he headed home before cursing when he put his hands into the jacket pocket. He withdrew the large envelope, frowning deeply. He had forgotten to ask the girl if this was her's, not clearly remembering where he had even gotten it from. Deidara couldn't remember if he got it from the girl's purse, or somewhere else. What else had he been doing that day..

When a body crashed into his own, he suddenly remembered the man, mostly cause he currently stood before the boy. Deidara blinked in surprised, gaping at him. "y-you yeah!" The man grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him close, staring at the package with wide eyes.

" You still have it! .. get rid of it. Now, right now. That thing is evil!"

"H-hey! Hand's off me yeah!" The male struggled to free himself from the other's grip, but the elder merely shook his head. He yanked the package from the boy's hands for a moment and looked around once before shoving it back into his hands and pointing towards a high fence between two near houses.

"Look kid.. ya' young, probably got a good arm. Chuck that thing as hard as you can over that wall!"

"… Ain't there a lake back there? Yeah.. the hell old geezer?"

"Just listen to me! Chuck that thing as hard as you can.. I didn't mean to give it to you, I didn't mean to get you in danger. Just throw it and things will end now." The man pleaded with Deidara, both arms gripping the boy's shoulders as he nodded lightly. "Please.. please do it!"

The blonde started at him a moment, hugging the package close before frowning. "…okay." He turned towards the fence and took a step forward when there was a squeal of tires. Deidara looked up in time to see the large car charging towards them. The boy gasped, already off the pavement and in the road. He was too shocked to move, but the older male wasn't.

"Run kid, run!" He lunged forward and gave Deidara a hard enough shove that the boy was knocked off his feet and quickly fell a few paces from where he was just standing. He looked up in time to see the man's wide eyes for a moment, then just the blur of the van. The boy stared for a moment, his blue eyes filled with shock. It didn't last though, the moment he blinked he was already on his feet and just as the man said, was running as fast as he could from the scene. He heard the squeal of the tires as they went in reverse, but by then Deidara had ducked safety into an alley between some houses and was gone.

The boy didn't stop running till he was safe in his house (using the back door) and slammed the door hard, locking it twice as he fell on the floor panting. The package rested in his lap, his eyes wide.

What the hell just happened.

* * *

**notes**  
1. I know Deidara don has his 'un' 'yeah' thing. I gave him more a..street accent? but when he's nervous/flustered he will say 'yeah', as speech issue of his..  
2. Sakura's mother will be the only character I plan to use not from Naruto. I mean she's in it.. but no one knows her, so she's almost an OC?

(omfg writing at 2 in the morning do not want) R&R~


End file.
